Higher Expectations
by BadWeebFics
Summary: KaixRei. Hilary Bashing. Team reunion. Rei dreads it. But this year, will he leave with an aching head AND a broken heart?Oneshot.


Suri: Alright, I've been busy.

Rei: Forgive.

Kai: And forget.

* * *

**Higher Expectations**

A diamond.

A shining star that can be most commonly found on the finger of an engaged woman, or simply someone living a lavish lifestyle. Either way, an adored treasure, that while beautiful, can shatter something much more fragile. It is not a jewel. It is not an antique. It is something much more valuable.

A heart.

In this case, it was the heart of young teenager Rei Kon. As he sat on the cement stairs leading out the back door of Kai's fantastic estate, he dreaded another team reunion. Every summer, they went to a team member's house. Last year, it was his. But it had to be moved to Tyson's because of his old "Friends", who protested against the whole ordeal.

Frankly, he was miserable being at Tyson's house. He always hated being at Tyson's. Anywhere else, it would just be the four of them, maybe Hilary. But at Tyson's house, there was his grandpa, Hilary, Kenny, and that monkey-boy nuisance, Daichi. How he seethed so much noise assulting his fragile ears.

"Rei!" Calledthe young, but slightly more mature, voice of Max Mizuhara. Rei turned around, faking a happy smile. "Hey, Maxie! What is it?" Max grinned, placing a hand on the Chinese boy's shoulder. "Guess what? Kai's here! And he brought a friend!"

"Friend"?

No, "friend" did not compute in the neko-jins mind. To him, it just meant another reason for this reunion to make him miserable. If he was lucky, it'd be a boy. If Kai had a girlfriend...it would be pure hell. She'd just talk about their relationship all week long. Rei got exhausted justthinking about it.

But, he couldn't let anyone else know.

He smiled happily, but fakely. His perfect white neko fangs bared, which, as no one else knew, meant whatever he was expressing, something was still bothering him on the inside. "Okay, Max. I'll be there in a minute!" Max nodded and went back inside.

Rei shook his head. He prayed it was someone he could tolerate. Tala. Bryan. Even Spencer would be fine, as long as it wasn't some annoying bitch who hung on Kai like he was a monkey bar handle. He got up, and slowly and reluctantly, marched inside the house.

* * *

Rei dragged his feet into the living room, where the others were. He had his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. "Yo, Kon. Show that you have some energy, will you?" He looked up, locking eyes with none other than... 

Kai Hiwatari.

He looked back down quickly, hearing a light snap from the back of his once stiff neck. He could have sworn that he hear Kai chuckle under his breath. "Anyway, guys, I said I'd bring a friend, so..." And out stepped satan in a pink tee.

Hiromi Tatibana.

Or better known as Hilary.

"Hi Guys! Tyson, Max...Rei..." She nearly grumbled Rei's name. "Hi, Hilary!" "Hey. Nice to see you again!"Rei looked away. "Yo." he mumbled quietly. "Aw, Rei, don't be such a puss." Max giggled, waving his hand. Hilary giggled along with him. "Maaax! Watch your mouth!" Rei grumbled.

"Anyway," Kai sighed. "We all got our envelopes last year? Tyson?"They all looked at Tyson. Every year,they did sort of a secret santa thing, in which at the end of each reunion,they would each grab an envelope with a name on it. They would have to give that person a gift.

Last year, Tyson forgot.

Kai held out a small box. "Last time, I got Hilary, so..." He handed her the box, and she opened it. She squealed in utter delight. Max gasped, Tyson fell over, and Rei became severely flushed. For in the box was...

A diamond ring.

Pure diamond. Just for Hilary. Because Kai spared no expense.

"Oh, Kai!" She squealed. "It's so perrrrfect! It's so shiny! I love it!" As much as she squealed and giggled like the ditz she was,Rei never caught a "Thank you, Kai!" And he noticed Kai seemed annoyed by it. Rei sniffed. "Tyson?" Tyson nodded. "I got Max." He said, picking up a brightly wrapped package.

"Wow, Tyson!" Max said happily. "You've outdone yourself!" Tyson looked flattered. He opened it, finding a teddy bear inside. "Tyson! It's so cute! Thank you so much!" He jumped on Tyson, who was grinning uncontrollably.

Rei looked down, hiding his red face. "I..um..got Kai." he murmered. "I'll be right back." He marched over to his bag, and picked up a large metallic-sounding object. "Okay, Kai..here..." He took the object, and took off the cover.

Resting inside, sleeping soundly, was a brillant red parakeet. It slowly opened itseyes. "Her name is Yura." She clicked her beak and watched Kai carefully as she stared at him. "Wow, uh...Thanks."

"Thanks"?

That was a rare bird only found in the rain forest! Rei had spent every penny that he'd ever earned, and then some on it! He had to run a tab at the pet store! And all Kai had to say was "Uh, Thanks." Max went into freaking ecstacy over a teddy bear! And Kai couldn't be grateful for a rainforest parakeet?

"And..uh..Who got Rei?"

Hilary raised her hand. "Oh, I got him. Buuut, I didn't really feel like getting him something so...Whatever, he'll live." She said, admiring her ring. Max looked wide-eyed, and Tyson mumbled "Ouch." Ouch? Hell yeah, that's an ouch. "Hilary," Kai warned. "You owe Rei a gift. You can't go out and buy something tommorow?" he asked.

Hilary tapped her chin. Oh, God..she was thinking!

"Ahhh..Nah. I don't want to, and you can't make me." And she went on examining the ring.

Rei wanted to break down and die. He felt so angry and upset. He wasted everything on this. He'd even sold the golden crucifix his mother had gotten him for hissecond birthday. Just to make Kai happy. And what did he get in return?

Nothing. Just a broken heart.

Tears welled up in the corners of his magnificent golden eyes. He fell to his knees. "Rei?" Kai asked. "Are you..okay...?" Rei stood up, ready to kill someone.

He slapped Kai across the face.

As hard as he could.

"Hey!" He yelled. "What was that for?" Rei sobbed. "I...I..I hate you, Kai! I hate you so much!"

And he ran off.

* * *

Rei went out back to the yard, and cried until his head ached. He heard footsteps approaching him. He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. 

_'Come with me, Rei.'_

He turned around. "Kai! Ah.." He scrambled backwards. "I'm..I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! It's just..." he paused. "Rei, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." He responded, putting a hand on the Chinese boy's back.

Rei let it all out.

"Kai, it's not fair! Hilary never did anything, and she gets whatever she wants! I break my back around my village, helping in the place of my parents, and I'm poor! I waste all my money, and then some, on that ENDANGERED parakeet, and I don't even get anything in return!" He sobbed.

"Oh...Rei..." he murmered. "I'm sorry..." he paused.

"It's just that...Hilary is so..well, more...violent than you think...Look, this is what happend when I asked if I could get her a cheaper ring." Rei gasped as he saw a large brusie on Kai's stomach. "Oh...Kai.." he whispered, covering his mouth.

"The ring seemed to be the only way to get her to leave me alone. It's like a wild animal. Make it happy, it leaves you alone. Annoy it, it will kill you." "But.." Rei started. "You hated my gift." Kai looked confused.

"Oh..." he paused. "Rei, I loved that gift. Besides Dranzer, it was the best thing I've ever gotten! I'm surprised you afforded that!" Rei blushed. "Ah..I didn't...I have a tab at the exotic pet store..." Kai smiled and laughed. "Oh, I see. Well, I can assist you with that." He said.

"No, Kai!"

"Rei, it's FINE. Okay? Lending you one thousand dollars is like lending two cents for me!"

"...Thanks...so much.."

There was a long, akward silence.

"Umm..Rei?" Kai queried. "Yes?" "Um..There's something I've been wanting to tell you..." "Yeah, Kai--Mmph!" And before he knew it, Kai was kissing him! However, it was quick.

"Oh...my...God..Kai..."

"Well?"

There was a pause. "I LOVE YOU!" he yelled, jumping on him. "Well, that was a fast answer." Rei sighed, breathing heavily. "I..Ah...It's just..well..I always...Auuugh, just kiss me again!"

And so they did.

"But...what do we do about Hilary?" Rei smirked. "Ah, the pet store manager taught me this." He snapped his fingers and whistled peculiarly. "Huh?" All of a sudden, there was screeching from Hilary and laughing from Tyson and Max. "Now, listeeeen." Rei said mysteriously.

"KAIIIIIIIII!"

"What, Hilary?"

"I'M LEAVING!THIS BIRD KEEPS BITING ME!"

"Oh, you're good, Rei...You're good."

"That's not the only thing I'm good in..."

_END_

_I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!_


End file.
